


Diodeshipping Family Oneshot

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: A fic about Clemont reflecting on his life in Kanto with his family.





	Diodeshipping Family Oneshot

Mornings in Kanto are very beautiful. Much different from mornings in Kalos.

Instead of Fletchlings, Pidgey’s chirped to greet the day.

It also took some time to get use to living in such a small quiet town, in Lumious City you could here people, pokemon, and vehicles 24/7. Clemont tended to miss it now and then, but over the years he grew to love Pallet Town as home.

Turning in bed, Clemont opened his eyes tiredly and smiled at his sleeping husband drooling all over his pillow.

Or at least, his blurry form.

Clemont tried wiggling free from Ash’s grip to get his glasses from the side table, but his grip tightened around him, making the famous inventor sigh. Ever since they started dating when they were younger, Ash became very touchy. Always having an arm around Clemont when he had the chance, even in their sleep.

Stretching out his leg, Clemont lightly tapped the soft warm lump at the foot of the bed. “Pst, Pikachu. A little help please?”

He could see Pikachu tiredly sit up on the bed and look at the two. After a quick yawn and stretch, Pikachu got up and walked over to his trainer, tickling Ash’s cheek with his little yellow paw.

As expected Ash let go of his husband in order to scratch his face.

Now free, Clemont quickly got up before Ash had his chance to wrap his arms around him again. He slipped on his slippers and put on his glasses before leaving the room and starting his morning routine.

First, check the children.

Ever since he and Ash adopted their first child it became a habit of his to check on them when he gets up in the morning. He quietly opened the door to the first room.

Sparkle, their oldest 6-year-old daughter, was practically sleeping on the floor with only her legs on the bed. She oddly enough looked comfortable sleeping on the toys he told her to pick up yesterday.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, he closed the door before going for the next room.

Now 3-year-old Dusty’s room was much different then his sister’s room, nice and clean. Their little boy was curled up in bed clutching his Clefairy plushy he was so fond of.

Now, it was time to feed the pokemon.

Considering over the years he and Ash caught MANY pokemon, Ash more then Clemont, feeding them took quite some time.

That is before Clemont invented the “Feed every pokemon you have at once” machine.

It took a few tries but now it only took a quick walk to the barn where their pokemon slept and a quick flip of the switch before he was done.

Finally, breakfast. This was around the time Ash got up and woke up the kids.

Clemont was just about finished cooking and brewing the coffee when he heard the tired groans of their daughter. Clemont chuckled and turned to see Sparkle tiredly sit at the table, wearing her favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle’s pajamas. Ash had their son Dusty in his arms, who was tiredly resting his head on his Papa’s shoulder, wearing his footie pokeball print pajamas.

Ash put Dusty down in his seat at the table and walked over to Clemont, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Clemont chuckled and held up Ash’s favorite coffee mug with a pikachu printed on it. “Good morning to you too Ash.”

Ash gladly took his drink from Clemont and took a much needed sip to wake up. “Morning Clem.”

When the two adults finally sat down at the table, their daughter Sparkle smiled. “Papa, can I help you with your training today? Pretty please?”

Smirking, Ash reached over and ruffled his daughter’s messy hair. “Sure sweetie. AFTER you clean your room, like your Père asked you to do yesterday. Don’t think I didn’t notice that mess when I woke you up.”

Sparkle’s smile quickly turned into a pout. “Aw, but cleaning won’t teach me to be a better trainer! I want to learn how to battle so I can beat every gym in the world, including Aunty Bonnie at her gym. That way I can challenge you for your champion title!”

Picking up his napkin, Clemont reached over and cleaned off Dusty’s face, who was making quite a mess on himself as he ate. “Actually Sparkle, cleaning up after yourself is very important when being a trainer. If you leave your stuff out some other trainer might steal your things, or a pokemon might take it thinking it’s food and hurt themselves while trying to eat it.”

Dusty looked up from his food. “You mean like how Chessy-pin ate one of my toys and got a bad tummy ache?”

Clemont chuckled awkwardly, remembering how poor Chespin thought the plastic food from Dusty’s toy kitchen set was real. Nurse Joy gave him such a lecture about keeping children’s toys away from pokemon.“Something like that, yeah.”

Sparkle gave an over dramatic sigh. “Okaaaaay. I’ll clean my room. Then can we train together Papa?”

Ash gave a thumbs up. “Sure thing Sparkle! What do you say Pikachu? How about a little training with Sparkle later?”

Looking up from his food bowl, Pikachu smiled brightly and threw a fist into the air.“Pika-pika!”

This got Sparkle to smile. “YAY! Thank you Papa!”

Satisfied, their daughter started digging into her food. Clemont watched as his kids and husband enjoyed their meal together. His family, happy. He looked down at his hands wrapped around his “Best Inventor Ever” coffee cup, smiling when his wedding ring catching his eye.

Sure he missed Kalos and his old home there now and then, but he was definitely happy here in Kanto and wouldn’t give up this for anything in the world.


End file.
